Romeo, Juliet, and Italy
by SmallPrettyLittleWondersInLife
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper has not seen Sonny Munroe for five years since their shows, and relationship, ended. But all that is about to change when Chad gets cast as a lead role for a romance movie in Italy; and Sonny plays the lead love interest. R&R, please!
1. Chapter 1

**This IS A CHANNY STORY. Please, don't worry, and read the entire chapter and THEN you may stop (after, a review of course) reading, please? **

**P.S sorry if i begin to sound like old-timed english, almost shakespear-like, but i just got done reading Romeo and Juliet. iF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT, YOU HAVE NOT a clue what literacy is. **

**Chapter 1**

**The real deal.**

Chad Dylan Cooper yawned as the sunlight poured into he's bedroom on a fine April morning. He could hear birds chirping, and he was free to enjoy the day for a little bit before he would have to wake up. Or, so he thought. He heard thumps and the closet doors in the bedroom next to him open, and the family closet slam shut. He heard hurried steps up the stairs, and looked next to him to find Tawni was not in bed with him any longer. She never overslept like him, but why would she be up at seven, on a Saturdaymorning? He's questions were answered when the Blondie stormed into the bedroom, holding three suitcases.

"Good..Morning?" Chad asked, still in a daze from he's sleep. Tawni took every single item of clothing she had and began to fold it into the suitcases. She seemed to not have noticed him, or was just ignoring he's question. "Tawni, why are you packing?" Chad acquired, voice more firm this time. Tawni, finally having put every single photograph, perfume, make-up supply, and decoration that belonged to her, turned around, snapped shut those suitcases, and then began to make her way over to Chad.

She sat at the edge of he's bed, the way a mother would while tucking in a child, and for some unknown reason the sudden contact made Chad sit up and move a little further away, in a way that should go by un-noticed to anybody besides himself. Tawni reached for he's hand, and Chad went limp, deciding to numb himself.

"Chad, I was offered a job." Tawni sounded serious, and Chad wanted to know why. "So? You've gotten thousands of modeling and acting jobs, what is the difference?" Chad was almost speaking in a rude manner, but in truth, he felt quite annoyed. Why did things have to change? "It is not a modeling or acting job, my love." Chad flinched at the word love and my, forgetting the situation. He'd said those words to a beautiful brunette, who compared to the sun would still be unmatched.

"It was an offer to become Beach Beauties new spokeswomen." At Chad's confused look, Tawni gave a long sigh and handed him a magazine. He ignored it and continued to try to read Tawni's suddenly blank expression, but just become even more confused. "Beach Beauties is a french-styled make up company, and they wanted me to be their new spokeswoman, though it is a nation-wide job. I'd be travelling from state to state and maybe even to foreign country's. It pays two thousand dollars an hour, and it is highly recommended among even the brightest celebrities." Tawni explained. Chad still did not understand why a job was more important than him.

It was not that, lord forbid, he loved Tawni even half as much as he loved Sonny Munroe, or as the press begun to say, Sonny McRion. He was only with her for her own sake and burning happiness, and because even though she was not a lover for him, she was somebody with somewhat good advice and dependable friendship. Though Chad feared Tawni might see in it a different light, even love committed enough for marriage - though he highly hoped not - She was somebody he could tell he's troubles for; and she cooked Italian food well and was always cleaning and bringing gifts. He knew he was quite shallow for keeping her for he's own benefit and not emotions, but he had been let down by Sonny Munroe, or he had let down Sonny Munroe.

The truth was, that he was still completely in love with the brunette. Her laugh echoed in he's yearning ears, her soft lips curling into a smile, and her pale face with a pink blush at the cheek made he's chest feel full and heavy. He saw her in magazine covers or pages, in block-buster movie posters, and as a guest-star of many television shows, and in the HOT 100 list for music every week, but the closest thing to the real her (and not her non-surprisingly magnificent acting) were through the half-burned, old photographs that sat stashed away in a special place in their rose garden, inside a golden box.

But, in five (and almost six) years, he had never heard her bubbling laughter anywhere besides when it was forced in a film, or seen her eyes twinkle the way they did when they had danced out in the rain by the beach, when the moonlight reflected off their chocolate brown color. He had never seen her brunette curls fly in the wind the way the did when they played tennis on a windy day out on the public park court, and he feared he never would again.

"Chad? Hello...?" He was snapped out of he's daydream and blushed, he's cheeks now two shamed pilgrims. "Sorry, what did you ask?" He wondered. He was extremely ashamed to be daydreaming of another woman while he was with he's supposed to be girlfriend. And, even worse, before telling her a secret of he's own. "I said, if you'd like to have a long distance relationship while i have this job? Because, even if i didn't consult you before, i took the offer. I'm sorry, but this was a extravagant offer." Tawni said. Chad forced out a half-smile and replied to her call, "It is a great offer. I am glad you have decided to take it without haste. About the relationship," Chad thought this would be a great time to end this forced relationship. But the way her hopeful brown eyes looked wide at him, like a child who got a new bike, made him remember the way Sonny looked at him after she heard he bought her first-row Taylor Swift tickets with backstage passes. So hopeful, so innocent, so...

Dreaming.

Like a big dream might or did come true, he couldn't make those eyes that reminded him of he's love turn into sad sorrow, and he took the most-traveled road to pity. "I would be honored." He said. Her eyes were bright as she hugged him, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Chad kept himself from flinching, and he felt he's heard be struck with a fork by Cupid, who was yelling at him to stop torturing love by pretending it and deepening somebody Else's feelings for him, even if he did not return those feelings. But, even as the heart deflated, if it made somebody else happy,

it was worth the pain.

Tawni was wearing professional attire, not her Saturday morning casual. She wore a pink business-skirt and matching business jacket and rose plain shirt under it, and pink lip stick. Her hair was forked up into a neat bun and she was closing up the last suit case. "I know i didn't say this before, either," Tawni said, stuffing perfume into her neck, "But my first job is in Albany, New York, and they're expecting me at a business meeting today. I'm flying out on our private jet in just half an hour, so I'm sorry i must leave you alone; now. I'll call you as soon as I land." Tawni said. Chad nodded, and left the bed to give her a hug. If he was going to pretend to love her, he had to act he's role right.

"I have something to tell you," He whispered. Tawni's eyes twinkled and her excitement was apparently large. Chad almost felt sad he was not going to say something about he's "love" for her. "I also got a job offer," He begun slowly. Tawni's eyes lost their sparkle and she gave a faint smile. "Oh." was her only call towards him.

"It's a movie, a romance," He begun, and saw Tawni's eyes flare. He knew how jealous she would get, but he couldn't stop. "It is in Italy, and has the most amazing salary you could even venture to dream of." Tawni put her hand's on her hips and deepend her frown. "Tom Cruise and Ashley Greene are also in it," He said. Ashley Greene was promised (or, in a seriously committed relationship) with Joe Jonas, so Tawni didn't have to worry, and Tom Cruise was; well, a boy, enough said. "Though I am not sure who my character's romantic interest is played by," He warned, and Tawni gave a small glare to the wall.

"But I promise, nothing will happen. We will call eachother each week," He said, trying to sound convincing. Tawni gave him a seriously bone-chilling look and nodded slowly, then picked up her suit-cases. "Alright, that is good for you. But i have to get going." She gave him another kiss on the cheek and was, just like that, gone.

Chad was more alone than ever. The only other reason he kept Tawni around was because of he's lonely feelings. He took a shower and got dressed, then picked up the phone.

"Hello, It is Chad Dylan Cooper, may I speak to Mr. Jean, the director of ROSES ARE RED, VIOLET'S ARE BLUE?" Chad said in a, what he hoped was, a professional voice. The other end was silent, and then a booming, official sounding voice cried out, "Mr. Cooper! I am so glad you have decided about the movie, what is your choice, will you be accompanying us to Italy tomorrow?" He heard Mr. Jean's voice call to him. Chad paused for a second, and smiled as if he was speaking face-to-face with the director. "Yes, I will be joining you in Italy tomorrow. Where, at what time, and if i may have the most honor of asking who my love interest will be?" Chad replied.

There was a long pause on the other end, but before Chad had time to worry, the voice boomed all the answers at once. "Ten O'Clock in the morning, The Golden Fata Studios, Miss Allison Marie Sonny Munroe." Now it was he's turn to have a long pause. He's jaw froze over like the artic, He's long-yearning ears danced in happiness to hear the name, and a small weight was lifted off he's chest. "Thank you. Do not informed Miss Munroe of my role in this production please." And with that, Chad Dylan Cooper cut the line and ended the call.

**Please Review if you are reading this =) One word, even. I just hope this story gets reviews, because it will get alot better. I have it all planned out, even a dramatic twist. **

**Review =D **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Don't hate me. Its been over a year. I'm almost sure its been at least a year. And thats crazy. But I promise, this story will definately be updated more often. At least every two weeks, hopefully less. But keep in mind, I'm like, the busiest 13 year old in the planet. Im so busy I have to schedule my activites down to the last MINUTE.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Sonny With A Chance. That is property of Disney Channel. I do, however, own the plot and Sonny's boyfriend/fiance. The writing style and words all belong to me, Ash M. _Please_ do not plagiarize. 9/5/2012. Oh and i AM going to address Sonny Munroe as Allison for the first bit of the story. To show how time can truly change a person and how being apart for years makes them feel like strangers. **

**OH AND YES THIS IS A CHANNY STORY! Don't let it fool you. The point is that Chad is with Tawni, but he doesn't really love her, and Sonny is with her fiance, who she does love, but its complicated with her and her fiance. Dont worry. These elements come into play later. **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO **

Sometimes it felt like water.

Their relationship. It could be warm or cold, sometimes in the middle. It was thin and beautiful. The slightest thing could affect it majorly. It was delicate, yet powerful and solid. And sometimes she felt as if it was slipping right through her fingers and that she'd have nothing left.

That was one of the things she feared the most. Being left with nothing but the small remains, the small drop of liquid, the shine that marks wet hands. She didn't want that to ever happen. But lately the water seemed to be slipping past faster, and it was no good to try to stop the rain with your bare hands. So when Allison heard the voice on the other end of the cellular device say she got the movie part, she felt as if she was Atlas, as if she had been lifting up the sky for centuries and finally someone else had come to relieve her of that burden. She felt light, as if soon, she might be able to breathe. She just needed to get away, just for a month or so. Needed to remember who she was, why she lived, what the rest of the world was like. Needed to remember her purpose, how to breathe.

It seemed lately she had forgotten how to do all those things. She felt as if she was buried deep somewhere where there was no temperature. Traveling to Italy and doing what she used to love, it might help teach her how to live again. Live the way she used to, at the least. It would be a nice break no matter what. And she was going to do it.

The front door swung open, slamming against the back wall and startling a marble vase. "I'm home, and I've come with breakfast!" Announced a proud voice that felt both like safety and like despair. It was an odd combination of feelings that swirled inside of her as Nicholas, her fiance, stepped forward to embrace her. Before she knew it, she was caught up in a thick fountain of leather, cotton, and musk cologne. She relaxed slightly, letting her self inhale his scent. It was so familiar. So safe. The smell of him, the feel of him, those things were the kind that caused her heart to beat faster. They were the kinds of things that could make her smile, something she used to do often. Now it was a less frequent thing. And she should be smiling - she had a beautiful mansion, a succesful career, a loving fiance. More than enough money.

So why couldn't she sleep? Why did it feel as if her lungs were deprived of oxygen? Why did she feel the need to cry, to cling to the curtains and both distance herself and keep close to Nicholas? Those were excellent questions. Questions she'd give a million dollars to those who could answer them correctly, since she herself couldn't. Still, she found some steady ground in this wreck of a world when his arms were around her. She buried her face into his chest, and felt a sort of shaking. His laughter filled the room.

"Allison, I've only been gone for thirty minutes! Did you really miss me that much?" _No. Yes. No. I was afraid you'd never come back._ She pulled away and blushed, looking down towards the clear white tiles. Her reflection stared back, and something in her face was so unknown and disturbing she had to look away, towards the window, to obscure her blush from Nick. "That," She begun, "Was much longer than thirty minutes. And you know how I am with large houses." It had been a year since they had bought this one. She had complained at the beginning, but had been talked into it by the ever persuasive and charming Nick. She hadn't really regretted it, not honestly, but at times she felt isolated when walking down the empty hallways.

"It's been a year, Allison. Don't tell me you're still afraid of being alone?" She sighed. He never understood, not once. "That's not...that's not my problem. Anyways, there really wasn't a need for a mansion. It's only the two of us and Greta." Greta was their old, loyal housekeeper. Not that she was much needed - the house was so large and beautiful, and with only two adults living there, it wasn't even close to being a mess. Mostly, Greta dusted and then ate their fruit. "Allison...we went over this already. It's been a year. Just...try to get over it, okay? We already bought the house. And it'd be obscene to sell it just because you get lonely." He persisted that was her issue. It really wasn't. "That isn't the point..." She saw it in his eyes. The annoyance. The...the defensiveness. He had already prepared an argument. She felt worn out, ready to collapse. To think she'd felt so happy about the movie part news only five minutes prior to this. "...forget it, okay? What did you bring that took you so long?" Wrong. It was all wrong. She could feel the words bitter after taste- it was the wrong thing to say. "Seriously? Thirty minutes? You call that a long time? God, with you being an adult, you'd think you'd have a better perception of what a long time is." It was always like this. Small, quietly heated arguments that arose out of thin air and not reason. Not before, before they had been best friends. Before, arguments were only created out of concern for the other person. That was before. Before they broke. Before they fell. And they were broken. She knew that much. But there was still a miniscule piece of thread that attached them, paired them together. And there was the ring on her finger.

"Don't take everything so seriously. You used to be fun! And all I want is to know what we're having for breakfast." The words fell from her mouth. They landed with a hard thump on the ground.

"I'm not. It's just...never mind. Let's not argue." False. Everything was false. But it was the most real thing she had. "That sounds about right." She agreed, with a grin on her face. He nodded, mirrored her smile. His was just as fake and forced as hers. They matched. "So, breakfast. Doughnuts, omelets, hash browns, milk, and juice. Fruit. Take whatever you like." She remembered when he used to cook. But lately he hadn't. Not for months. She remembered when they used to go jogging at sunrise, holding hands as they ran, laughing as they raced. Then they'd come home and make pancakes together, splashing each other with flour. She was not afraid then. He was happy and charming and handsome, he was the closest thing to her heart. He knew her and he loved her for everything weird and flawed that she was. He knew her embarrasing moments and her best moments, appreciated both kinds. Yet now, as they made small talk and microwaved their frozen-box breakfast, as the distance between them grew wider, as the detachment seeped more into their voices and attitude, as the rain washed their beautiful chalk painting away into a grey concrete street, it seemed as if they had forgotten everything about one another. As if they had stopped everything. There was till that thread. But a thread alone cannot keep the world together.

They were like humpty dumpty, and all the king's men and all the king's horses could not put them back together again.

* * *

She told him about the movie part.

How she was cast as the lead. How she'd be shooting in Italy.

He smiled and said congratulations. His eyes were like a concrete wall, but with a small, dim sparkle.

She smiled back and thanked him. He nodded. She looked away. They embraced. She walked away.

And after she finished packing, she realized he had never asked when she was leaving. Years before he would've held her and spun her around in joy for her success. Would've kissed her with more passion than the blazing, fiery sun. Would've laughed and then cried that he'd miss her. Might've asked if he could come. Would've wanted every detail. And now, there was a cold wall. She could break it, no matter how hard she slammed. Someday she'd grow tired and stop slamming. Someday the water would finish slipping through her fingers.

And it would all stop.

She left the next afternoon. He hugged her at the airport. Gave her a kiss. There were butterflies, a spark. For a minute after they pulled away, they looked into each other's eyes and had that connection they used to have, that passion and love and joy. They couldn't look away. They were inside a silver box, on cloud nine, remembering why they fell in love. The prince and princess in a fairy tale.

Then there was an announcement. She had to board her gate. She walked away, didn't look back. All fairy tales have to end. But do they exist in the first place, or is it all an illusion?

Her plane flew away. She felt like she was losing everything. The flowers were dying. The snow was melting.

Threads can only stretch so thin. They snap. We all do. She just happened to do it sooner than most.

The ring on her finger sparkled.

* * *

**A/N: A little hard to understand. But then again, so is her and Nick's relationship. I hope you were able to understand what was happening, if you look hard, I'm sure you'll figure it out. If not, It'll become clear in the next chapter. But Allison's mind is full of things that my vocabulary cannot describe, even if I tried my best, so it might end up being too weird/abstract/whatever. But I hope you liked it, even a little bit. Yes, Sonny/Chad meet soon. Maybe next chapter. Maybe not. You need to wait to find out. Might update Sunday. Maybe...MAYBE...just maybe. I'll update Friday if I get 5 reviews or more. If not, You'll have to wait until maybe next wednesday. Also, I am sorry this chapter was so short. But I have to go to a fundraiser. Like, now.**


End file.
